Magnet Warrior
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. " cercado por "Alfa, o Guerreiro Imã", "Beta, o Guerreiro Imã" e "Gama, o Guerreiro Imã"]] "Magnet Warrior" ("Guerreiro Imã" em português), chamado de "Magna Warrior" no mangá, é um arquétipo de monstros de TERRA do Tipo Rocha usado por Yugi Muto no anime e mangá de Yu-Gi-Oh!, e Bastion Misawa no anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Design Cada "Magnet Warrior" é nomeado após uma letra grega. Os monstros "Magnet Warrior" do TCG/OCG eram originalmente compostos de um trio de Monstros Normais de Nível 4 - "Alpha", "Beta" e "Gamma", que se combinam para Invocar "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", todos os que foram usados por Yugi no anime e mangá. Este trio posteriormente foi aumentado com "Delta The Magnet Warrior", que auxilia na Invocação de "Valkyrion". O trio original de monstros "Magnet Warrior" receberam mas tarde as suas versões re-treinadas como Monstros de Efeito de Nível 3 conhecidos como monstros "Electromagnet Warrior". Eles são compostos de "Alpha", "Beta" e "Gamma", que combinam para Invocar "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior", que é o próprio "Valkyrion" re-treinado. O arquétipo também tem um grupo adicional de membros exclusivos do anime, característicos do "Baralho Terra" de Bastion. Eles são compostos de Monstros de Efeito de Nível 4 que tem os sub-Tipos únicos de Positivo e Negativo, efeitos que destacam a manipulação do alvo de ataques - ao impedir dois monstros de batalharem um contra o outro ou ao forçar dois monstros a se atacarem. Ao combinar um Monstro Positivo e um Monstro Negativo o "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±" é Invocado. Membros Individual Combinações Estilo De Jogo When it was first introduced, the "Magnet Warrior" archetype focused on the controller amassing the three Level 4 Normal Monsters, "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior", in their hand and/or on their field, then Tributing them to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from the hand. Given its high ATK, "Valkyrion" mainly served as a potent beatstick, and possessed an effect that allowed it to be Tributed for the controller to Special Summon the "Magnet Warrior" monsters from the Graveyard, following which, they could be used as either Tributes for stronger monsters or Xyz Materials for a Rank 4 Xyz Monster. As "Valkyrion" is a Special Summon-only monster, being sent to the Graveyard also enabled the controller to later Special Summon it and Tribute it again to Special Summon the "Magnet Warrior" monsters and further fuel more of such combos. Following the release of Structure Deck: Yugi Muto, the archetype gained several new members and support, along with a new focus which oriented towards Special Summoning "Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot". The archetype's new members were "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior", "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior" and "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior", Level 3 Effect Monsters that were retrained from the Level 4 Normal Monsters who each had two effects. The first effect was unique to the monster and can be activated if the monster was Normal or Special Summoned. The second effect allows the controller to Tribute the monster during the opponent's turn to Special Summon a Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from the Deck, enabling the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters to dodge the opponent's card effects that affect them, whilst also searching out more "Magnet Warrior" monsters to thin the Deck. The "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters added greater flexibility to the archetype, with the first effects of "Beta" and "Gamma" promoting the propagation of more "Magnet Warrior" monsters in the hand and on the field, while the effect of "Alpha" enabled an increased ability to search out the "Magna Warrior" monsters. The "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters were also oriented towards banishing themselves from the hand, field, and/or Graveyard to Special Summon "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior", a retrain of "Valkyrion". They can easily accomplish this via using their second effects to place themselves in the Graveyard to be banished. Like its predecessor, "Berserkion" possesses an effect that Special Summons the monsters used to Summon it back to the field, in this case, by retrieving them from the Banished Zone if it is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect. Another thread of commonality shared by "Berserkion" and "Valkyrion" is the fact that both are Special Summon-only monsters, allowing for the easy revival of the former should it be destroyed, while Special Summoning the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters for the controller to use as either Tributes or Xyz Materials for a Rank 3 Xyz Monster. "Berserkion" also has an additional effect wherein it destroys a card the opponent controls if the controller banishes a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from their Graveyard, allowing for quick removal of problematic cards on the opponent's field. Additionally, the archetype's new support has provided it with a strategy of placing "Magnet Warrior" monsters in the Graveyard and then immediately Special Summoning them via the effect of "Magnetic Field", provided the controller has another "Magnet Warrior" monster on their field. In addition to increasing field presence, this effect also allows the controller quick access to the first effects of the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters. The second effect of "Magnetic Field" returns an opponent's monster to the hand if it battled an EARTH Rock monster the controller controls, and the opponent's monster was not destroyed by battle. This effect grants the controller the ability to use the archetype's monsters offensively to remove the opponent's monsters and make up for their low ATK, or defensively by deterring attacks from the opponent. The second effect of "Magnetic Field" thus addresses the survivability issues of the "Magnet Warrior" Normal Monsters if they are Special Summoned via the second effects of the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters. The archetype's goal of Special Summoning the "Magna Warrior" monsters is further aided by the first effect of "Magnet Conversion", which adds 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from the Graveyard to the hand. This allows the controller to retrieve the "Magnet Warrior" Normal Monsters to Tribute for a Summon of "Valkyrion", especially if they are destroyed by the opponent following their Summon via the second effects of the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters. Alternatively, the effect can also be used to add the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters to make use of their first effects again. To fuel the latter purpose, the second effects of the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters can be used to place them in the Graveyard. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Gamma The Magnet Warrior Monstros de Efeito * Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior * Beta The Electromagnet Warrior * Delta The Magnet Warrior * Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior * Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Barrier Statue of the Drought * Block Golem * Doki Doki * Earth Giant Gaia Plate * Gem-Knight Lazuli * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Overload * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Wall * Megarock Dragon * Rescue Rabbit * Sentry Soldier of Stone Monstros de Fusão * Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot * Gem-Knight Seraphinite Monstros Xyz * Fairy King Albverdich * Daigusto Emeral * Giant Soldier of Steel * Gorgonic Guardian * Number 52: Diamond Crab King * Number 55: Gogogo Goliath * Princess Cologne Magias * Magnetic Field * Brilliant Fusion * Catapult Zone * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Double Summon * Faustian Bargain * Foolish Burial * Fusion Conscription * Fusion Gate * Hand Destruction / Dark World Dealings * Magnet Reverse * Silent Doom / Swing of Memories * Solidarity (If using only Rock) * Terraforming * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Magnet Conversion * Magnet Force * Release from Stone * Rock Bombardment * Safe Zone * Soul Rope Decks Oficiais Official Magnet Warrior Deck Monstros Normais * Alpha The Magnet Warrior x2 * Beta The Magnet Warrior x2 * Gamma The Magnet Warrior x2 Monstros de Efeito * Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior x3 * Beta The Electromagnet Warrior x3 * Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior x3 * Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior x2 * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior x2 * Block Dragon x2 * Sentry Soldier of Stone Monstros de Fusão * Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot x2 Monstros Xyz * Daigusto Emeral * Diamond Dire Wolf * Gagaga Cowboy * Ghostrick Alucard * Giant Soldier of Steel * Gorgonic Guardian x2 * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Mechquipped Angineer * Number 106: Giant Hand * Soul of Silvermountain * Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword Magias * Magnetic Field x2 * Catapult Zone * Foolish Burial * Harpie's Feather Duster * Magnet Reverse * Monster Reborn * Polymerization x2 * Terraforming x2 * Ties of the Brethren * Trade-In Armadilhas * Magnet Conversion x2 * Magnet Force Categoria:Arquétipos